digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Omniaxor
Omniaxor was Aron's guardian. Description It is a three legged, pot-bellied giant. It has yellow eyes, brown hair, and rock armour, consisting of gauntlets, a helmet, shoulder plates, and faulds. It is the only known guardian who has the ability of speech. Omniaxor is capable of tremendous strength, and can hurl energy blasts from its hands. It can also charge energy into its hands, which have enough power to completely destroy guardians. Pinnacle After the Spell of Binding was cast, the Gata-Shin Monks placed it as protector of the Pinnacle, which infuriated it. For a long time, it became convinced that the Spell of Binding was a failure and that the Wizards of Yan sacrificed the Defenders' parents. When the Defenders came to bring Mel's wizard powers under control, it stops them from entering the Heart of the Pinnacle. It does not believe that they are the current Defenders or that Seth is Aron's son, as the Monks did not give it to him. In order to distract Omniaxor, Seth summons Kragus and engages it in battle while Mel sneaks into the Heart of the Pinnacle. Seth tries to explain that Aron was his father, but it states that if this is true he would have the Nova Stone. He tells him that the Nova Stone was destroyed, which infuriates it further. It rushes at Seth with supercharged hands, and Kragus steps in between them to take the attack. As a result Kragus is destroyed, and Seth unknowingly becomes merged with his guardian. Omniaxor prepares to slam a rock onto Seth to kill him. However, Mel emerges under complete control of her powers, and sends Omniaxor back into its stone. Seth's Guardian In "Dark Descent", Seth summons Omniaxor to help in locating the Machine of Binding. It becomes angered that Seth would dare to summon it, but quickly is overcome with emotion. It returns to it stone, unable to bear the sight of the Spell Zone. Later, in "What Lies Beneath", Seth's merge with Kragus has taken a toll on him. He tries to enter a Dojo for advice but is rejected, and in anger throws Omniaxor's stone at the Dojo's security system. It is shocked at Seth's appearance, and confesses that it did not mean to destroy Kragus. But this is not enough for Seth, who walks away while declaring himself a monster. It is then found by Maia, and the two came up with a plan to get him to realize he is still a Defender. It knew that Seth would not listen to it, so Maia convinces him that he is not a monster. When Maia is captured by Brackus, she summons Omniaxor who declares itself "The Guardian of Seth, Son of Aron". It punches Brackus and charges at the Yin-Tos Army, causing them to retreat. In "Adam and Eve of Destruction", the Defenders track Adam to Nazmul's Keep. Omniaxor helps them come up with a plan to get to the lower levels of the Keep through the venting ducts. It warns that although it has been many years since it has been in a Wizard Tower, it believes that Nazmul would have taken precautions against the route they want to take. Erik asks it how long Kara has until Nazmul uses her as his host, and it theorizes with Flinch at his disposal it could be done before the next moon is up. Once Seth enters the tower, he engages Nazmul in battle but is easily overpowered. Before Nazmul can finish Seth off, Omniaxor takes over the fight and mortally wounds him. In "Ethos", Seth is forced to fight an old woman possessed by the Megalith. He summons Omniaxor but it becomes confused at attacking an old woman, allowing her to knock it unconscious. She fires a powerful energy blast that separates Kragus from Seth. Omniaxor reawakens just in time to incapacitate the old woman before she destroys Seth. He then rushes over to Kragus' side, as Omniaxor comments that as it no longer has a guardian stone to withdraw into, its energy will dissipate. Remarking that both guardians now serve the same master, it tells Kragus to take its hand causing its energy to surge into Omniaxor. It reflects that while it alone could not save his father, the two together may be able to him. Omniaxor and Kragus merge together creating Omnikrag, and return to their new stone. Gallery Omniaxor (2).png|Omniaxor hurling an energy blast at Seth and Kragus. Omniaxor (3).png|Omniaxor merging with Kragus. Category:Guardians